Attachment
by The Jaxter
Summary: ROTF: A short series of oneshots exploring the attachments the Autobots have formed during their stay here on Earth.
1. Optimus

AN: Because of some unfortunate events, my computer officialy declared war on me, I wanted to upload this before I loose it! Oh and don't worry The Adventures of Wheelie and Mikaela was saved! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own them...

**Attachment: A Series**

Chapter One: Optimus

He knew it was his own doing.

He had allowed himself to grow so _attached_ to the humans that had aligned themselves with them. Optimus couldn't delay the inevitable, Will Lennox, Epps and other NEST operatives had gotten under his armor. Sam and Mikaela had also found a way in as well; with there strange culture and idioms that he always found amusing. He just couldn't believe that such small beings could make such a large impact on him. Then of course, there was always that one human that seemed to work her way into his very Spark.

Optimus couldn't help but feel so attached.

He really didn't know what it was, to this day even, he didn't know what about Lt. Jessica Gordon, made him feel this way.

It was probably the way she smiled at him, a smile that probably matched that of seven suns. Her hands were on her hips as she introduced herself, he had wondered exactly if she was afraid of what about to transpire to her whole world.

She had told him, in there first meeting, "You know" she said, after seeing him transform, "I've always had a thing for Peterbilts, it runs in the family"

It was then, that Lt. Jessica Gordon had officially become his partner.

---

It was ideal, for all Autobots under NEST to have one human partner during battle.

At first the relationship had been "strictly business" as she had put it. Then slowly, their conversations grew more personal, more in depth and found that maybe being attached to her, wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be.

Having Jessica during a battle, is like having Ironhide fighting four Decepticons at once. It was, without a doubt, the scariest thing he could witness from a human being. From there conversations in the hangar, Jessica doesn't seem to act that way. She was always helpful and compassionate; she understood when Optimus couldn't understand human culture. Her sense of humor had always lifted his spirits from his darker thoughts.

In battle, Jessica Gordon was calculating and "trigger-happy" as Will Lennox constantly names her. Unlike Ironhide who shot first and asked questions later, Jessica would ask questions first and then shoot. Optimus didn't know which was worse.

Despite her character flaws, Optimus found that having Jessica as partner and as a friend, had certainly changed things.

So that's why he was here, outside the medical wing listening to her rant at Ratchet and the other human chief medical officer.

"I told you guys I'm fine!"

"And I'm telling you, right now, that you have broken your leg in three places!" Ratchet yelled, making Optimus smirk.

"That doesn't mean I have to go home!"

Jessica crossed her arms, mumbling under her breath as she grabbed the crutches roughly.

"You're going home, Miss Gordon, just for a couple of weeks" Dr. Shannon had said, kindly. Then she added, "And that's final!"

Optimus didn't know what to think as he watched Jessica to come out of the med-bay, using her crutches with a huge scowl on her face. Her light brown hair was tied loosely in a bun. Upon seeing Optimus, the scowl vanished and her earth-shattering smile replaced it.

"Hey, big guy!" she called, happily.

Optimus couldn't help but frown as his optics traveled from her face to her leg. Immediately, guilt filled his processor as memories of her dangling from Override's fingers and her screams of pain when she fell.

"You better not be thinking about this leg…or so help me I'll find a way to kill you" She said, poking his leg with on of her crutches.

He had to admit, he did believe her, "You have to leave?" he asked, knowing full well that she, indeed was leaving.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm leaving" she answered, making a crude "human" gesture with her hand at the doors of the med-bay. Optimus chuckled, knowing that it was his own fault that she had a broken leg in the first place.

"I still feel guilty, Jessica…" He had stopped calling her Miss Gordon a long time ago. "Whatever Optimus… remember what I said, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything and just let everything be" she told him, looking up into his optics.

A smirk lit up her features and added, "Though I have to admit…blasting that Decepticon's spark casing was so worth it"

They shared a laugh, he changed the subject, but Optimus could not remove his optics from her leg wrapped in a "boot" as she called it. He would never wish this war upon anyone, while this wasn't the first time Jessica was hurt, it would be the first time that she would be leaving because of it. While, he felt that he shouldn't be feeling this way, this attached to a creature that would die…in a few short years, or even in a few short minutes, Optimus felt that it wouldn't be _right_ to push her away.

At least…not now.

Optimus watched her board the plane, with a frown "Don't miss me too much, okay, big guy?" she had said before boarding the plane.

"I will try…"

She chuckled softly before mumbling the words "Love ya!" and with that, without even looking at his surprised face, she boarded the plane.

---

So when he boarded off the liner, he was surprised to find her hobbling her way over to him on one crutch. If it was any other moment in time he would start scolding her for being so irrational when it came to his own life and hers.

At this moment, however, none of it really mattered.

Optimus knew of her life span, he knew it to the exact decimal and to the last intake of breath, he knew no matter how hard he battled; time will always beat him. Knowing all this, knowing that she would die…in a few short years or even in a few short minutes, Optimus let her climb onto his hand and let her cry. This "crying" was something that she never did, at least not in front of him.

"I'm gone for three weeks, and you go ahead and decide to die on me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

For some reason, despite having died and in need of recharge, Optimus found it funny and began laughing, earning wierd looks from the rest of his comrades.

He had figured a long time ago…that this_ attachment_ to her would be the death of him.

---


	2. Ratchet

AN: So here's chapter two, and it's my buddy Ratchet, and this chapter is dedicated to my good friend , but she doesn't know it yet!! It's a suprise...oh and please review!! Review's make me smile!! :)!!

**Attachment: A Series**

Chapter Two: Ratchet

He found that the humans were a complicated, irrational and sometimes destructive race.

Even still, Ratchet found himself becoming too _attached_ with the humans at Diego Garcia base. At first he believed it was all research, humans were after all, the only sentient organics he had ever come across. As battles became more frequent, death became more eminent and found that no matter what he did, making attachments such as these would cause more of a weakness: Something Autobots can not have during times of war.

He became more distant, not too friendly but not too cold…just enough so he wouldn't bear his spark out to them.

So how in Primus's name did Doctor Rosalee Shannon manage to weld her way into that very same spark?

"You stupid git! One week at this base and you already broke something?"

Oh yes…her _supposedly under control temper._

_---_

It was all by accident really, the Twins plus Sideswipe had decided in Wheeljack's memory they would blow something up, and that something became the human med-bay. While there wasn't any human casualties…NEST had a budget, a very strict budget and could not up and build a new one.

"So what you mean to tell me is that I have to share, practically 30,000 square feet, with a giant alien robot that might step on me?"

At first, Ratchet believed she was going to be one of those calm doctors that ultimately would leave Diego Garcia base…due to problems. Then as if Lennox's nod was a cue, Dr. Rosalee Shannon newly dubbed Chief Medical Officer, exploded.

Curses were sent, threats were made and a snickering Ironhide had been behind him, laughing at his human partner.

"Good luck handling _that _one" He had said, before leaving.

The red haired human, after she was done with rant, looked up at him with annoyed expression, tapping her foot impatiently. Ratchet didn't know what it was, whether it was the way her face turned into a smirk or whether it was the way she introduced herself.

"I got one and only one rule…don't mess with my side of the med-bay…understand?"

From the way her voice sounded, laced heavily with a British twang that emphasized her statement… "Of course Doctor Shannon, just as long as you treat my side of my med-bay as off limits" he said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I hate being called Doctor Shannon…makes me feel older than I already am…just call me Rose"

The saying that once you put a name onto something you immediately start to feel an attachment to it…apparently it also had worked with humans. All the rules he had set himself, and all the limits of friendship were broken after two weeks of the human/Cybertronian med-bay was officially open.

He had tried to keep her distant, professional and so on. Upon seeing her everyday, busily working on paperwork, he the same, Ratchet figured he had little choice but to talk to the human.

After all…what would be the harm?

It began with small questions, nothing special and soon the questions became more personal, something he wasn't entirely comftrable with, talking to this human of his past, his present, his worries, even some of his demons. She had the same qualms, but Rose...seemed to have this strange innocence that he had not encountered with in such a long time.

They helped each other and fought...to Ratchet, he felt maybe _attaching _himself to her, wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

---

Fresh blood had splattered over her face and clothes, her silver glasses had broken during the battle, and her face was devoid of any and all emotion. She had chosen to sit inside his alt-form for a few minutes upon request. Ratchet was worried, she was in state of shock, which had surprised him.

"It's my first time…" she said, finally.

"The first time is always the hardest, I'm afraid…but do not let it break you Rose, as hard as you try…you can't save anyone, a lesson all medics learn the hard way" Ratchet said truthfully, and solemnly.

"He died right in front of me…like he hadn't meant anything at all" He let her speak, as she sobbed once or twice before finally getting control of her self and stepping out of his Alt-form and into the med-bay.

Upon finishing transforming, she asked him, "Will I ever get used to it Ratchet?"

Did he get used it? A faint memory filled his processors, before he finally answered her, "No" and soon enough, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Optimus made it into the med-bay followed by more humans rushed in.

Her face had changed, no longer was there that weakness, that fright, she immediately went into "doctor mode" as she loved to called it.

"You idiot! How many times do I have to bloody tell you, don't touch anything without my supervision!!"

She would be fine, Ratchet had hoped whilst working on Optimus, he did not reprimand him for being careless, or yell at Ironhide for being a reckless lugnut…he was quiet, only muttering what he needed.

"She's making you soft…Ratchet, whatever happened to the famous Hatchet?" Ironhide sniggered, patiently waiting his turn.

His spark nearly stopped at that…_he's getting soft?_

_--_

AN: I hope Ratchet wasn't too out of character, but I figure that Ratchet would be like Spock, from Star Trek, he would think logically and wouldn't bear out his soul to most people/cybertronains. That's what I think...oh and please review!!


End file.
